


Performance Pieces

by phoenixreal_gaming (phoenixreal)



Series: Zen'ina, Voice of Drendari [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Scarred Lands (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Funeral Dirge, Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal_gaming
Summary: Various Pieces





	Performance Pieces

So, you think you are sure you know who I am?  
You think you know my because you know my kind?  
I think there is a lot more to me than you think.  
And there some interesting things your going to find.

I was born and raised in Amalthea, you see,  
Ten years after Victory, yes a hundred forty years,  
And I spent my life just surviving the Druid war,  
And had no time for any childhood fears.

I learned how to live on my own, how to survive,  
And I took care of a lot of people and tried to save lives  
During the war that took every thing my people were  
And stripped it to shreds with painful knives.

Can you imagine having almost the entirety of your kind,  
All the humans everywhere reduced down to a few,  
And then have someone else come by and kill more and more?  
So anyway, Amalthea really died then, and I needed something new.

Last year I decided I’d had enough of living alone and quietly,  
I left, and wanted to see the world. I went off to Savan to see  
The great 150th victory celebration…and on the way from home,  
I met a Dwarf. He was scruffy and gruff, but kinda nice to me.  
His name was Einkill who I still travel with, though he’s not scruffy now.  
He’s changed a lot since then. Believe it or not, this elf loves that dwarf like  
A brother. I see the looks, how can that be? But there is more! Another Dwarf.  
Corgan, we met in Savan, with another elf, named Teaka, who was unlike  
Any other elf I’d met, she said she was half wood elf, and half like me.  
So we stuck together, and soon, in Savan came another friend,  
Dhal’es was from Amalthea too, in fact I had rescued him from a fallen house,  
And he was a priest to the healing Goddess, which surprised me none in the end.  
Then one day Teaka was gone, and then we found two new friends, Gnorm..  
Gnorm, I’m sure you’ve heard of, is an elf with great wings on his back.  
He cannot remember any of his past, but he’s a great warrior of Corean.  
Our other friend is also lost to us, and his presence we do lack.

So those are the lot of us, a strange bunch, aren’t we? Never met an elf like this…  
We’ve been to the Blood Sea, at Saltmarsh, and killed Sea Devils down there,  
We reclaimed Coreanic artifacts from abandoned temples returned them,  
We went rescued children from a bloodwitch on Kadum’s Horn in some lair.  
We went to the area around Burok Torn and rescued some people from Slitherin,  
We went into Bareth Marn for the Dwarves of King Thain, and came out alive.  
We went to Burok Torn itself and we fought a demon of great power  
And killed it and brought an end to a disease of Chern. We just dive  
Into whatever we can to help out whoever we can, which is good  
But puts us in danger every day, but life’s never boring for us here.  
We also we through Iron Tooth Pass to the lair of Gorgan’s to find  
Out information about strange things that have been happeneing there.

So you see I’m just full of stories to tell you all about,  
Since you haven’t seen everything in this world, I can assure you.  
I’ve seen some of the strangest stuff…and here I sit to tell you all I know.  
So ask away on what you want to here, ask and I shall do.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

  
So I sit here today, do you know me?  
I am a Wayfarer. I see the look you give.  
Its amazing sometimes to think on it.  
The stuff we do, it’s a wonder we still live.

We’ve seen Bareth Marn…  
We’ve seen city of dark elves…  
And we’ve survived.  
We’ve taken on the world by ourselves.

Some have left this world, others have gone.  
And I shall tell you a tale about who we are.  
We’ve come together, the Wayfarers of Savan,  
From points near and very far…

Corgan Ironhearth, of the Clan Ironhearth is a stalwart dwarf like no other,  
Corgan is a master of fierce combat, but he fights with only his very hands.  
He carries with him no sword, and wears no armor at all upon him  
And I would say he has to be one of the strongest in all the lands.  
He uses his prowess in fighting to work on the side of good and the Gods.  
He lives by his own strict set of rules that he learns in self-mastering his life.  
And he is good hearted to all no matter who they might be, even enemies  
As we move across this land that is so covered with so much strife.

Einkill Ungart, of the Clan Ungart is a very gruff dwarf like no other,  
Wild and feral at first, he was simply a wanderer through and through.  
He joined me, and we joined Corgan while we were in the great city of Savan  
And he was introduced to a kind of adventuring that was brand new.  
He’s changed a lot since then and taken up the call of the dwarven God.  
He’s the best axe wielder I know, and a Great Axe of Goran he has become.  
He is dedicated to his mission in life to make some lives better  
And with him around, evil titanspawn will always find their days done.

Dhal’es Darkshine, an elf from Amalthea is a high priest of the Healer  
That has recently within his church come into great notice and esteem.  
He is reliable and keeps us all in wonderful health and cures the wounds  
That would have had us dead many times over, he heals as his goddess deems.  
He was in fact blessed by the great goddess Madriel herself  
With the knowledge that has not been on this world of a wondrous spell  
That gives a priest the ability to breath life back into the lifeless.  
His mission of mercy and selflessness makes all of our lives very well.

Then I suppose that there is me, as I sit here before you now,  
they call me by Zen, though my name is Zen’ina Fyrestarr,  
from the distant and descimated Amathea I hail,  
I guess I’m the ‘Elven sorceress from afar…  
I will not say more on myself, as speaking on me is not in me,  
And honor must be done to those gone, you must see.

Teaka Shimmeringold, my mysterious elven friend,  
I miss you, friend. We all hope you yet live to this day,  
For we will free you from whoever still holds you,  
When we find wherever that place does lay.

Quarion, elven warrior of Tanil,  
May you have found rest in her embrace  
Your dead does not go unnoticed  
Across the times and space.

And a good winged elven holy warrior of Corean  
Once found his path with us, but he’s gone away  
To seek the answers to who he is and where he’s from  
And we hope his path brings him to us again one day.

Tamaril, a priest of Madriel, friend of Dhal’es,  
We will miss you very much but understand  
That adventuring isn’t for all people,  
And some have to stay and care for the land.

Benalish, what can I say about you?  
You helped us so very much,  
I am sorry you cannot return home,  
But we may see you in Shelzar, as such.

My good fellows, we would seem to be unlike  
Any elves and dwarves you’ve heard of in tale.  
We spend out time out in the fighting the wrongs.  
And we hope the Gods let us continue without fail.

 -oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

To Durover

[Written and sung in High Elven, translated to Veshian by Dhal’es and taught to Zen to sing in Veshian]

The dead have been piled here today,  
The flames of the pyre burn up towards the sky,  
And there is nothing that we can do at all  
As we that remain here watch it burn high.

The bodies are not what matter any more,  
As the souls within them are long gone.  
They have been taken away from this world of pain,  
And you should not weep too long for them.

Evil men do evil deeds, and this is true,  
But all you can do is be good people in this face  
And try to take on your life without evil  
And you will have no true pain any more.

Forget what you have seen dear ones,  
Forget the violence, with which they died,  
And remember the lives, which they lived.  
Keep this in mind though it is hard to do.

There is hurt and there is much anger  
Against those that have brought death  
Here to your once peaceful lands  
But do not think on it like that.

They would not see you fret with worried faces,  
They would see you stand and be true.  
Despite the death that has been piled all around you,  
Remember that this is not all there is to our life.

The actions of one man can bring about the downfall  
Of all that live together in one single place,  
And bring the death of thousands to your doors.  
This is something that I fear cannot be changed.

Mercy is above all what they have not,  
To slay the living with such fervor as we have see here.  
Durrover you are not alone in this all,  
I feel your suffering and your sorrow today.

Here stand with me somewhere safe for a moment,  
In between the world of light and darkness.  
There is a shadow of pain across you all right now,  
But remember the light and dark that is around you.

The light is the mercy, the hope, and the love  
That you need right now, that they would want.  
The dark is the hate, the anger, and the revenge  
That you do not need, that they would not want.

The shadow of pain, the shadow of fear,  
It is of the unknown, and no more.  
The shadow is cast by those in the light,  
The shadow is cast into the dark.

Do not fear this shadow my dear friends.  
It is because of the light that it has formed.  
Cast away your darkness, and come to the light.  
Life ends as it begins, with blood and pain.

Those that have died are now gone from this world,  
But they have traveled on to the next one.


End file.
